cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy
|govfield1 = Sarmatian Empire |govname1 = Lord |govfield2 = Wappas |govname2 = Regent |officials = Education *Catamount Finance *Portiabeth Internal Affairs *SammyKhalifa War *Penguino |officialsname = Ministers |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = Blocs *United Jungle Accords Treaties *MDoAP with CSN *ODoAP with NNK *ODoAP with Hanseatic League |forumurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/Legacy |joinurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/Legacy/forum/3043748/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/legacy |ircchannel = #Legacy |statsdate = September 2, 2010 |totalnations = 60 |totalstrength = 2,496,283 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 41,605 |totalnukes = 604 |rank = 55 |score = 9.25 }} Legacy is a new alliance on the Green team. It was founded on August 3, 2010. Charter Section I: State of Existence This charter has been written on, the third day of August in the 5th year of bob (Aug/3/2010) to establish the existence of Legacy and to give a basic guideline of structure and rights for Legacy members. Anyone in violation will be dealt with in a swift and destructive manner. Legacy is a green sphere alliance and works to increase the green sphere’s stability. Section II: Becoming a Legend Any nation may apply for membership. We encourage them to be a part of the green sphere or switch to the green sphere, but this is not mandatory. All applicants must fully complete the new member registry application in order to be considered. Legacy can reject your application for any reason. Any applicant may ask the MoIA or Regent to provide reason via pm. All new members are entitled to receive our new member aid package. This aid will be turned down if said member proves to be inactive and non-productive. Larger, more establish nations, should take into consideration the alliance and are asked to stray from asking for new member aid, however they can apply for the aid if they so choose. Section III: Rights and Values of Legacy Legends have the right to free speech, however, moderators reserve the right to delete a members post without warning, if said post Legends. As for the opposite, spam is also encouraged, but spam in non-spam areas can raise your warning level and if it does not stop you could lose membership, thus losing your legacy. Legacy tries hard to make our alliance with a family-like atmosphere and encourage our members to follow the Chivalric Code. Kindness, respect and generosity are key aspects of this code. We expect our members to understand what this entails and act appropriately in all manner of public interaction. Section IV: Administration *'Lord' - The leader of Legacy. All members should put full trust into him. He is to lead Legacy to further heights and do whatever is best for Legacy. Our Lord has final say in all matters and his word should be considered final. *'Regent' - The right hand to our Lord. He assists the Lord wherever he is needed. Should the Lord take leave for any reason, the Regent will take his place until his return. *'Ministers' - Ministers rule over: Education, Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Military Affairs and Finance. All Ministers are free to run their department as they please, but ultimately answer to The Royal Government in times of emergencies. ** Education - Answers questions concerning nations, conducts nation audits, and holds classes for learning. ** Foreign Affairs - Can appoint diplomats if needed, seeks treaties, with emperor approval, with alliances, and keeps up relations with other alliances. ** Internal Affairs - In charge of processing new members, also in charge of maintaining order within the alliance. ** Military Affairs - Coordinates battle efforts for both peace-keeping and full-scale militarization ** Finance - Coordinates new member aid, tech deals, war aid, and nation building plans. Section V: Crime and Punishment Should a member cause damage to the alliance or an ally of the alliance, it is expected for the member to bear the responsibility of his/her actions. Should a member go above and beyond simple human error, a trial may be held by the Minister of Internal Affairs to determine guild and appropriate punishment. Section VI: Raiding Legacy understands the importance of Tech Raiding, not only for profit but also for enjoyment and experience. Any member is allowed to request a raid. The target must not be on the green team. The target must either be unaligned or in an alliance of under 5 members and no connection to another alliance containing 5 or more members. Raid requests are handled on a case-by-case basis by the Minister of Military Affairs Section VI: Amendment The Lord reserves the right to amend this Charter at any said time, All amendments will be announced to the membership. Section VII: Ratification My word is law, on The third day of the month of August (year 2010), this charter has been written into effect. Sarmatian Empire Public Announcements - - - ] - ] - ] || ] Foreign Relations The Treaties of Legacy Category:Legacy